


Danny Turns 1

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [15]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Taylor's son Daniel turns one years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Turns 1

Jules skips into the kitchen in their house in Nashville with Olivia in her arms, she sees her daddy putting her baby brother into his high chair and her mommy was working on baking something next to the oven. She sits down next to Danny and she giggles as Olivia jumps back onto the floor.

“Hello ladybug why are you so giggly this morning?” Tom asks her, already knowing her answer.

“It’s Danny’s birthday!”

“Yes it’s Danny’s birthday. Mommy is working on his cake.”

“Yay!”

“Actually two cakes.” Taylor corrects her husband with a smile.

“Right two cakes. And one of those cakes are just for you little man.” He said before kissing their son’s cheek and Danny giggles.

“Dada.” The little boy said before giggling some more.

The one year old is a very giggly baby boy and always has a smile on his face and was thankfully not teething for a few days which his parents and Juliet was happy for. Because as Juliet calls it when Danny was teething he just made her sad with all his crying.

“Why does Danny get his own cake?” she asks confused.

Ever since she started Kindergarten their daughter was getting more curious and both Tom and Taylor smile at each other.

“Well sweetie one is going to be a smaller cake and it’s called a smash cake. I did the same for your first birthday and well you made a mess, missy.” Taylor told her daughter with a smile.

“Is it going to be a chocolate cake or white cake?”

“Marble with vanilla buttercream frosting and it’s going to look like Spider-Man.”

“Spider-Man!” Juliet said excitedly, she then turns to look at her daddy. “Have you met Spider-Man?”

“Yes and he is very nice. Mommy hugged him and then he hugged you. You were still in mommy’s tummy.”

“Wow!”

Tom chuckles before getting up to get her some cereal. “What cereal do you want today missy?”

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch please.”

After he pours the cereal and milk in the bowl he sneaks a lick of the buttercream frosting and before Taylor could playfully flick his arm he kissed her by surprise.

“Thomas.” She said with a giggle.

He eheehee’d at his wife and handed the bowl to Juliet.

During the party Abi, who was both Daniel’s and Juliet’s godmother, got Danny a toy car he can drive in.

“Abs, don’t you think he might be a little young to have his first car?” Taylor asks her best friend.

“You couldn’t order one with a wheel on the right side?” Tom asks her with a smirk before bringing his attention back to Danny who was smiling and giggling at them.

“I wasn’t going to order something across the Atlantic buddy. That’s Taylor and yours job for my kids.” She told Tom equally cheeky.

Abi and Matt had a daughter, Emilee, who is two years younger than Juliet but they were already like sisters which made both of their mothers happy.

“Well you only have Emilee so I don’t see how that makes it kids…” Tom said trailing off.

“Your pregnant, Abs?!”

“Yes, nine weeks and we have no idea how to tell Emi.”

Taylor hugs Abi and Tom smiles at Matt who just joined his wife.

“Congrats man.” Tom said shaking Matt’s hand.

“Thanks.”

Taylor ruffles Danny’s blonde curls before she got his cake. Everyone sings ‘Happy Birthday’ and the moment her son sees the Spider Man smash cake his eyes got big and he put his hand into the cake. She looks at her mom who was filming her grandson just putting his hand full of cake into his mouth.

“Isn’t that yummy, peanut?”

“Mama.” Danny said with a smile shoving his hand near her face.

She breaks off a piece of smash cake to eat as Tom slices the main cake for everyone.

After everyone left, they got the house cleaned up and put their kids to bed both Tom and Taylor cuddled in bed.

“Another birthday party down. We’re pros at this.” She said with a smile.

“Yes we are and it’s always the easiest when it’s for a one year old because it isn’t a complete mad house with a lot of five year olds running around.”

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t like playing pretend with a group of five year old girls. Your probably her Kindergarten’s class favorite dad.”

“Well not to toot my own horn. Beep, beep.”

He tried to keep a straight face after saying ‘beep, beep’ but he started giggling just like their children did.

“I love you. Bad dad jokes and all.” She told him getting ready to kiss him.

“My dad jokes aren’t that bad.” He told her with a smile.

“Oh yes they are.” She told him laughing before she kisses him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please remember to add comments, kudos and bookmarks.


End file.
